


On the Table

by zebraljb



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally written for a challenge...THIS IS FOR THE LOVE LIST CHALLENGES, #19.  THE REQUEST WAS FOR “SOME SORT OF MEETING WITH EXECUTIVES, BUDGET OR OTHERWISE.  LANCE AND JUSTIN STAY BEHIND AND BASICALLY HAVE SEX ON THE MAHOGANY TABLE. ONLY THEY ARE NOT ALONE AND SOMEONE WATCHES. DON’T’ KNOW WHO, THOUGH.  UP TO THE AUTHOR’S IDEA.  AND SOMETHING HAPPENS. DON’T KNOW WHAT.”</p><p>So JC catches Justin and Lance...and interesting things ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

ON THE TABLE  
One

 

Justin tapped his pen on the table. Lance glared at him and he stopped, huffing a sigh. He knew he had to be at this meeting, but it was so boring. And he still didn’t know why he was stuck wearing a suit.

“Lance, let me put it on the table for you.” One of the men from A Happy Place leaned forward. “Your movie didn’t do well. Britney Spears’ movie didn’t do well. Movies with pop stars in the leading role generally do NOT do well at the box office.”

“But look at Mandy Moore and “A Walk to Remember.” That movie did INCREDIBLY well,” Lance argued.

Justin stared at the shiny surface of the mahogany table, resisting the urge to look at his watch. They were meeting JC for lunch at twelve-thirty, and Justin was starving. He wondered where they’d end up eating. If JC was going to choose, Justin just knew they’d end up eating something weird, like Thai food.

“But that movie was an adult movie, based on a best-selling novel,” the exec said.

“And this is the same kind of thing,” Lance insisted. Justin looked up, shocked at the firmness in Lance’s tone. “Justin is a good actor. He can carry a film MUCH better than I did. And this script is incredible. A lonely, dying man who finds love at the very last minute…what’s childish or immature about that?” Lance took off his glasses and rubbed his temples. “Look…we could totally do this ourselves, but I want A Happy Place behind us.”

The man sighed and looked at Justin. “A leading role in a major motion picture is very hard work, Mr. Timberlake. Are you prepared for that?”

Justin gave the man a lazy grin. “I’d say being on tour for three or four months at a time is very hard work, wouldn’t you?”

“Okay,” another exec said, snapping his briefcase shut. “We’ll give you an answer tomorrow.”

“Thank you,” Lance said, standing. Justin stood as well, and they all shook hands. The executives left the conference room, and Justin sat back down, spinning his chair. “Well…now we wait,” Lance said with a sigh.

Justin looked up at Lance. “You look good. You sounded better. Where did THAT Lance come from?”

“That was No Nonsense Businessman Gimme What I Want Lance,” Lance said with a grin. “You don’t see him very often.”

“I liked him.” Justin stood and sat up on the table. “I liked him a lot.”

“Oh, really?” Lance raised an eyebrow. “You don’t look so bad yourself.” Lance played with Justin’s tie.

“I still dunno why you put me in this damn monkey suit,” Justin griped.

“Because I wanted them to see you as a responsible adult who could pull off this role…and not just a kid.”

“I’m not a kid,” Justin said, insulted.

“You know what I mean.” Lance kissed Justin’s nose, then looked at his watch. “It’s only ten after twelve. JC won’t be here for a while yet,” he observed. Justin wiggled his way out around Lance and went to close the door. He leaned against it, smiling.

“Yeah…twenty whole minutes.” He slowly approached and Lance backed up, sitting down on the table.

“And what did you have in mind?” Lance whispered.

“Oh…I think you’ll like what I have in mind.” Justin kissed Lance as his nimble fingers undid Lance’s belt and unzipped his dress pants.

“Justin…not here…” Lance gasped, moaning as Justin’s hand rubbed over the front of his boxers.

“Why not here? No one will come in…we have time,” Justin whispered, kneeling in front of the table. He yanked at Lance’s pants until he finally gave in and let Justin pull them down. “I want some of this,” Justin murmured, pulling Lance’s cock through the front of his boxers. His tongue flickered at the head.

“Justin…fuck…” Lance’s hand fisted in Justin’s short curls. “We shouldn’t…oh, yes…”

“Yes, we should,” Justin corrected, standing back up. He undid his own pants, shoved them down, and pulled off his coat. He undid his tie a bit, then took off his boxers as well.

“Justin!” Lance said in shock as Justin climbed up onto the expensive mahogany table.

“Fuck me, Lance, please. You got me so hot, being all demanding…please…” Justin begged, actually wriggling on the table.

“Justin…we can’t…” Lance whispered, but the words held no meaning. He watched Justin’s hard cock bobbing below the hem of his shirt and moaned. “I don’t have anything.”

“Use spit, for God’s sake…please…” Justin begged.

Lance sucked on his fingers, then slowly began to work them inside of Justin. “Mmm…Justin…”

“Lance, please…” Justin begged, moving his body against Lance’s fingers.

Lance got his cock as wet as he could, then slowly slid inside. “Justin…you’re tight…oh baby…” Lance grabbed Justin’s hips and slowly began to pump in and out.

“We don’t have time, Lance…just fuck me hard…” Justin begged. Lance complied, and soon he was thrusting in and out of Justin’s ass as hard as he could. “Oh…Lance…” Justin panted, reaching down to stroke himself.

“Baby…love you…wanna cum…fuck…” Lance grunted, shooting up inside of Justin amazingly quick.  
“Yes…” Justin hissed in a whisper, cumming as well. Lance pulled out, panting.

“That was insane,” he whispered, sitting down and dressing again.

Justin gave him a smug grin. “But worth it.”

 

JC whistled as he walked into the office building. “I’m JC Chasez…I’m supposed to meet Lance Bass and Justin Timberlake,” he told the receptionist. She checked a list and smiled up at him.

“Of course, Mr. Chasez. Mr. Bass and Mr. Timberlake are up in the seventh floor conference room. Their meeting is over, but they haven’t come down yet.”

“Thank you.” JC continued to whistle as he headed for the elevator.

He swung his car keys on one finger as the elevator slowly crept up. His sweet little sports car was back from a few days in the shop, the weather was nice, and Lance had said he’d treat for lunch. Life was good. He walked down the hallway towards the conference room. As he reached the door, he heard voices, so he quietly cracked the door open.

“Baby…love you…wanna cum…fuck…” He heard Lance moan. JC’s eyes widened as he saw Lance thrust into Justin one last time. Justin continued to jack himself until he came as well.

JC turned around and carefully shut the door. He leaned against it, heart pounding. He knew Justin and Lance were together…knew they were having sex. They were totally in love and everyone close to them knew it and approved of it.

Then why was JC standing there wishing it were him?


	2. Chapter 2

ON THE TABLE  
Two

 

Lance straightened his tie as he and Justin left the conference room. “Do you know how stupid that was?” Lance hissed in Justin’s direction.

“All I know is you about fucked me stupid,” Justin said with a sexy grin. Lance sighed.

“You’re impossible.” They rounded the corner to the elevators and saw JC sitting on a chair. “Hey, Jayce.”

“Hey,” he said weakly, standing up. Justin studied him carefully.

“Are you okay? Your face is all red.”

“Yeah, fine. I, uh, took the stairs instead of the elevator,” JC lied. “So…are we ready for lunch?”

“You’re not picking, are you?” Justin said, frowning. “I want real food.”

“Lance is paying, so Lance picks. Wherever Lance wants,” JC said quickly.

“What do you want, baby?” Justin purred to Lance, and JC’s knees went weak.

“Italian,” Lance said firmly, jabbing the button for the elevator. As the doors finally opened and they stepped inside the tiny box, JC closed his eyes, willing himself to think of non-sexy things. Buffalo. The Washington Redskins. Chris.

 

Their salads were served, and Lance excused himself to use the restroom. Justin took the opportunity to ask JC what was wrong. “You seem off today. Is everything okay? Your family okay?”

“Yeah, they’re all fine,” JC said evasively, playing with a crouton.

“Are you seeing anyone?”

JC’s head popped up. “No. I…well, there’s someone I’m interested in…”

“Boy or girl?” Justin asked softly, referring to JC’s bisexual tendencies.

“Boy,” JC replied just as softly. Justin grinned.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“So…why don’t you ask him out? He’d be a fool to say no, Jayce.”

“Thanks, but he’s already in a relationship.”

“How LONG of a relationship?” Justin continued.

“About six months,” JC said, sighing.

“Well, that’s long, but not TOO long. I bet you could still win him away from whoever he’s with.” Justin thought for a moment. “I’m assuming he’s bi or gay, too?” JC nodded. “JC, you’re sexy, smart, and incredibly talented. Turn on the charm, dude.”

“Sorry, Justin. You got all the charm in this singing group,” JC said, trying to smile.

 

“Hello?” JC said groggily.

“Oh, JC, did I wake you up?” Lance said regretfully.

“Uh…” JC looked at the clock. It was ten in the morning. “Yeah, but it’s okay.” JC yawned and stretched. “What’s up?”

“I need you to write a song.”

“Me?”

“Am I on the phone waking up anyone else?” Lance asked with a grin. “I need a love song. For the movie.”

“What? They said yes?” JC shot straight up.

“No…not yet. But I want a kickass song ready for when they DO say yes.”

“Are you sure you want ME to write it? Justin…”

“Justin’s in the movie, JC. I don’t want a Timberlake overload.” Lance laughed. “I mean, do we need his head to get any bigger?”

“I heard that!” JC heard Justin yell in the background. JC had to smile.

“Seriously, JC. I need a sappy old love song about looking and looking for love, and finally finding it…and realizing it may be too late. Can you write something like that?”

JC thought back to the scene he had witnessed in the conference room the day before, and sighed. “Yes, Lance. I can.”


	3. Chapter 3

ON THE TABLE  
Three

 

JC buried himself in his house for the next week, ignoring calls and emails. He wanted to make himself forget about the feelings he was having for one of his best friends. He sighed as he slapped paint onto the canvas in front of him. It was easier said than done. Everywhere around his house were reminders of NSYNC…awards, plaques, photographs. He finally locked himself in his art studio with a bottle of wine, his CD player, and a pile of blank canvases.

“JC Chasez, I know you’re in there!” A voice yelled as someone pounded on the window. JC’s mouth fell open as he stared up at the window. It was high on the wall, about eight feet above the ground. “Chasez!”

JC tossed down his paintbrush and hurried out of the studio. He went out the back door of his house and saw Chris climbing off of Joey’s shoulders. “Dude, you need to diet,” Joey groaned.

“Dude, you need to shut the fuck up,” Chris replied. “JC Chasez! You look like the guy I remember. I’m not too sure, though, since I haven’t seen you in like TWO WEEKS!”

“Sorry…I…I’ve been busy.”

“I hear you’re writing the song for Justin and Lance’s movie,” Joey said with a friendly smile.

“Yeah. It’s, uh, it’s done,” JC said bashfully. That song had flowed out of him like nothing he had ever experienced.

“Can we hear it?” Chris asked eagerly.

“No. I don’t want anyone to hear it until we’re sure about the movie, then Justin and Lance get to hear it first,” JC said. Chris rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. Get cleaned up. We’re taking you to lunch.”

“Thanks, but I’m busy.”

“You’re playing in some paint. Get cleaned up.”

“I said, I’m busy,” JC snapped.

“Chris, back off,” Joey said. He looked at JC. “I was gonna have everyone over for a cookout tomorrow. Interested?”

“Sure,” JC said, smiling at Joey. “What time?”

“The meat goes on the grill at noon,” Joey told him.

 

JC opened one eye and stared at his alarm clock. Why was it going off when he was on vacation? He opened the other eye and looked at the time. Eleven forty-five. “Shit!” JC yelled, sitting up and slapping the alarm off. He was supposed to be at Joey’s in fifteen minutes. He jumped out of bed and hurried to the bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and tried to manage his bedhead. He wasn’t going to shower; he knew he’d just end up in Joey’s pool when he got there, and it would probably be at Chris’ hands.

He quickly dressed and grabbed his swim trunks and a towel. He tugged on his sneakers as he hopped towards the front door. He almost locked himself out of the house before he remembered he had neglected to grab his keys. He hurried inside, got the keys from the kitchen counter, and hurried back outside again. JC got behind the wheel of his car and took a few deep breaths before starting the engine.

“No, Chasez,” he muttered out loud. “You’re not too eager to see him. Not at all.”

 

“JC! Did you forget how to get to Joey’s house or something?” Chris asked as he answered Joey’s front door.

“Ha ha very funny,” JC griped. “I overslept.”

“Now, THAT’S a surprise,” Chris said, laughing. He looked at JC’s jeans. “Aren’t you gonna swim?”

“Yeah.” JC held up the bag that held his towel and trunks. “I didn’t feel like wearing them over.”

“Well, go change, boy! Lunch will be ready soon, and then I plan on repeatedly dunking your skinny ass.” Chris cheerfully whistled as he went out back. JC followed him to the deck, said hello to Joey, then went down to the small cabana that everyone used to change clothes. It was actually two tiny rooms in a shed-like building, separated by a thin wall. JC shut the door and flipped the latch; Chris was well-known to fling a door open as someone was changing. He froze as he heard someone on the other side of the wall.

“Lance…wait…here…move…okay…oh FUCK okay…” Justin gasped. JC carefully leaned against the wall and peeked between the boards. He quickly wished he hadn’t given in to that temptation. He saw Justin laying back on the narrow bench. Lance was straddling his waist, slowly moving up and down.

“God…Justin…so fucking GOOD…” Lance gasped, throwing his head back.

“Baby…” Justin moaned quietly, reaching up to stroke Lance’s hard cock. JC knew he should just turn around and get dressed. They obviously hadn’t heard him enter his side of the cabana. But putting on swim trunks was out of the question at that moment. Not with the hard-on he was sporting, anyway. “You’re so tight…oh shit, Lance…love you…”

“Fuck me,” Lance whispered, moving up and off of Justin. He got down on his hands and knees, bending his chest over the bench. Justin scrambled to his feet and got on his knees behind him.

JC watched Justin slowly push inside, and then with all his might, he made himself turn away from the wall. He sat down on his own bench, put his hands over his ears, and waited for them to finish and leave the cabana.


	4. Chapter 4

ON THE TABLE  
Four

 

“Would you ever have a threesome?” JC asked suddenly. Chris choked on his cheeseburger and Joey slapped him on the back. Lance looked at JC, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

“Exactly who was that question directed at, Jayce?” Lance asked.

“Well…uh…everyone,” JC said vaguely, but he looked at Justin as he said it.

“Been there, done that,” Joey said, serving himself some more potato salad.

“With two girls or another guy and a girl?” Justin asked. Joey glared at him.

“Two girls, thank you very much.”

“Chris?” Justin asked, suddenly interested in this line of conversation.

“Yes.” Chris took a huge bite of burger.

“Yes, what?” Justin demanded.

“Yes, I’ve done it, okay? And both ways. With girls and with a guy and a girl. Happy?” Chris snapped. Justin’s mouth fell open. He turned to Lance.

“Did you hear that, babe? Chris bats for our team!”

“It sounds like he just occasionally pinch-hits,” Lance corrected, stealing one of Justin’s potato chips.

“What about you guys, since we’re all being so honest?” Joey asked them. Justin blushed slightly.

“No. I never have.”

“Me, either,” Lance said.

“Afraid to share each other?” Chris teased.

“I don’t know about Justin, but I would have to totally trust the third person. I would need to know that he wasn’t all about stealing my boyfriend,” Lance said thoughtfully. “I think it would be hot and interesting and everything, but I’m too paranoid.”

“You have nothing to be paranoid about,” Justin said, kissing Lance’s cheek. Joey and Chris groaned.

Chris rubbed his cheek. “I think…uh-huh, yep…you two just gave me a cavity.”

“Fuck off,” Justin snapped, but Lance laughed. Lance looked at JC.

“How about you, JC?”

“Who, me? No…never did that,” JC said, playing with his fork.

“Have you even HAD sex, JC?” Chris asked.

“Not recently. It’s been so long I think it might have changed,” JC said, and Joey laughed.

“JC, does this have to do with this guy you were talking about?” Justin asked suddenly. JC turned beet red. Justin turned to the others. “Apparently JC has a little crush…but the guy’s involved.” He turned back to JC. “You think maybe this guy would agree as long as you included his man?”

“I have no clue,” JC whispered. Lance kicked Justin under the table.

“Find a single man,” Lance said kindly to JC. “You deserve the best.”

“I know,” JC mumbled. He stood. “I’m gonna roll out.”

“But, Jayce…we were gonna watch a movie…I bought like a million bottles of beer,” Joey protested.

“You always have a million bottles of beer, Joe,” JC said with a smile. “But I’m tired, and I think I’m just gonna go home and veg. I’ll see you all later.” JC left the back porch before anyone could protest.

“What was that all about?” Chris asked.

“He’s really confused about this guy, I think,” Justin said. “I didn’t mean to embarrass him.”

“Well, that’s exactly what you did, Justin,” Lance said almost angrily. He hopped up from the table and ran after JC. “Jayce!”

JC turned around when he heard Lance calling him. “What, Lance?”

“I’m sorry. You know, about Justin. He doesn’t think before he speaks a lot of the time,” Lance sighed.

“But you love him anyway,” JC said. Lance grinned and nodded.

“How can I possibly help it?”

“You’re right. I mean, Justin’s adorable and sweet and sexy and talented. How could you possibly help it?” JC climbed behind the wheel of his car. “I’ll see ya, Lance.” JC backed out of the driveway and went down the street.

Lance absentmindedly stared at a weed in the garden in front of Chris’ house. “JC wants Justin,” he whispered out loud.


	5. Chapter 5

ON THE TABLE  
Five

 

Lance was quiet on the ride back to his house. During their time off, Lance and Justin usually took turns crashing at each other’s houses. This time it was Lance’s turn to stay in his own bed. Justin wasn’t sure, however, that Lance really wanted HIM there that night.

“I really am sorry, Lance. I didn’t mean to embarrass him,” Justin pleaded one last time. He carefully pulled into Lance’s driveway and looked at Lance. “Do you, uh, want me to go?”

“No, Justin.” Lance snapped out of his reverie. “And quit apologizing. I’m NOT mad at you, okay?”

“Okay, good,” Justin said, relieved. They got out of the car and Lance unlocked the door. He flipped through the mail as Justin went into the kitchen for a drink. He came back to the hallway, can of Pepsi in hand. Lance was staring into space, as he had been the entire ride home. “Lance?” Justin asked timidly.

“What?” Lance looked up sharply.

“What’s going on? You say you’re not mad, but you haven’t said six words since JC left. He’s pissed at me, isn’t he? He’s pissed, and you’re in the middle of it.”

“No. JC is definitely NOT pissed at you,” Lance promised. He reached out his hand. “C’mon.”

Justin took the offered hand and dutifully followed Lance up the stairs to his large bedroom. Lance took the can of Pepsi and placed it on the dresser. He then pulled Justin into his arms and tenderly kissed him. “Oh, Lance,” Justin sighed. “I was so afraid that my big mouth got me into trouble again.”

“Not this time,” Lance chuckled, and Justin shivered at the low sound. “I want you to make love to me, Justin.”

“Okay,” Justin said immediately, and Lance laughed out loud. “How…I mean, what do you want…”

“Anything you want, baby,” Lance whispered, pulling his shirt over his head. “I’m all yours.”

 

Later, as he lay with his head on Justin’s smooth chest, Lance asked, “What do you REALLY think? About threesomes, I mean.”

“I think they could be interesting,” Justin said drowsily. “I mean, as long as everyone is involved equally. If you have to watch two other people going at it, and you’re not involved, it could be WAY boring. Might as well watch a porno or something, you know?”

“What if one of those people was me?” Lance asked.

Justin was fully awake instantly. “You? Is there something I should know, Lance?”

“I just…you said JC is really down about this…thing…he has for that guy. Maybe we should get involved and help him out.” Lance shrugged against Justin’s body.

“Why should WE get involved?” Justin asked, confused. Lance kissed Justin’s stomach. Justin was so adorable when he was clueless.

“Because, boy of mine, the guy he wants is YOU.”

“Me?” Justin gasped. “JC doesn’t want ME!”

“Why not? You’re hot, you’re sexy, you’re fine…did I mention you’re sexy?” Lance asked. “I was talking to him before he left. He said that you were…adorable, sweet, sexy and talented, if memory serves.”

“Wow.” Justin lay back thoughtfully. “And you’d be okay with all this?”

“I’d rather him get this out of his system as soon as possible,” Lance admitted. “And I don’t want you two running off without me.”

“Do you really think he could convince me to leave you?” Justin asked. “I love you, Lance.”

“I love you, too.” Lance turned his face up and Justin kissed him. “And JC’s pretty sexy in his own way.”

“Flexible,” Justin murmured, and Lance shivered at the thought.

“So we’re in agreement. I’ll talk to JC tomorrow, see if he wants to get together?” Lance asked.

“Sure,” Justin said faintly, nodding. Lance snuggled down close and they talked about other things, but Lance couldn’t get his mind off of JC.


	6. Chapter 6

ON THE TABLE  
Six

 

The next day, Lance called JC’s house four times and got no answer. He called the cellphone and it was turned off. Lance went out and got in his car, kissing Justin on the forehead and promising him that no, he wasn’t going to do anything with JC alone. Lance drove for about an hour before pulling into a small public parking area near the beach. Sure enough, he saw JC’s car there.

Lance pulled off his shoes, rolled up the cuffs of his jeans, and carefully picked his way down the grassy sand dunes. As he went over the crest of the small hills, he tried to pick JC out from the handful of artists who were painting the seascape. A dirty brown “Gilligan’s Island” hat stood out, and Lance made a beeline for it.

He looked over JC’s shoulder. The painting was beautiful. The blue of the ocean was vibrant; the yellow of the beach seemed to pale in comparison. Two figures walked in the distance of the painting, but Lance could still make them out. One was a thin brunette man, and the other a blond man. Lance sighed and JC jumped. “Oh. Sorry.”

“Hey, Lance.” JC pulled off the hat and ran a hand through his hair. “What are you doing here?”

“I needed to talk to you and when I tried you at home and then couldn’t get you on your cell, I figured you’d be painting.” Lance motioned to the easel. “It looks great.”

“Oh. Thanks.” JC blushed.

“If this is a bad time, I can talk to you later.”

“No. It’s fine. I needed a break, anyway.” JC put his brushes back in his paint box and looked at a man painting a few yards away. “Hey, Ed…can you watch my stuff for me?”

“Sure thing, Scott,” the man called back.

“Scott?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not exactly a lie. It’s PART of my name,” JC said defensively, and Lance laughed. They carefully walked down the beach to the water’s edge, where the sand was harder and easier to walk on.

“Are you okay?” Lance asked.

“Sure. Just needed to get some painting out of me. It’s kinda like when I have lyrics in my head. They need an outlet.” JC shrugged.

“I’m sorry…about Justin,” Lance said. JC looked at him.

“Justin?”

“Yeah…about how he embarrassed you yesterday. He’s so bad with things that should be kept quiet.”

“Oh, that.” JC waved his hand in the air. “Old news. Already forgotten.”

“But about what you were talking about…the whole threesome thing…”

“Yeah?” JC asked in a tiny voice, blushing dark red.

“We were…uh…shit, this is embarrassing.” Lance blushed as well, rubbing at the back of his neck. “We were wondering if you’d be interested…in that…with us.” He knew the answer, but he wanted to see JC’s reaction.

“A threesome? With…with you?”

“Yeah. I know I’m pretty repulsive, but trust me. Justin is HOT in bed,” Lance promised, and JC had to smile.

“I don’t think you’re repulsive, Lance. I just…wow.” JC stopped walking and stared at the waves.

“Maybe this will help you get past whatever you’re feeling,” Lance said, choosing his words carefully.

“Maybe.” JC looked back at Lance. “And you’re okay with this?”

“Sure. It’s not like I won’t be right there the whole time.”

“Right,” JC said, looking at him strangely. “Um, when were you thinking?”

“How about you come over for dinner tomorrow?”

“Your house or Justin’s?”

“Uh, Justin’s,” Lance said quickly. That way if Justin got freaked out by the way JC felt about him, Justin could send him home.

“Okay,” JC said. “About six?”

“Sure.”

“Should I bring anything?”

“Just you,” Lance said, trying to smile.

 

“I don’t know anything about being in a threesome,” Justin said nervously. He paced through the kitchen as Lance deftly prepared chicken parmesan and slapped it in the oven. “What if I mess up?”

“Justin, number one, you never mess up at anything you enjoy. And you enjoy sex. Number two, I doubt JC will care,” Lance said, smiling at him. “You’ll get carried away, and you two will end up making beautiful physical music together.”

“We three,” Justin corrected. “You’re in this, too, Lance.”

“Right,” Lance said, nodding, though he planned on playing a very spectator-like part in this drama. He had always thought it might be hot to see Justin with another man, and he trusted JC. He didn’t like how strong JC’s feelings were for Justin, but he’d get past that. And two bottles of whiskey and a bottle of scotch that he had standing by would help them all get past anything that would be bothering them.

A half-hour later, JC rang the doorbell. “Hey,” Justin said, opening the door. “C’mon in.”

“Thanks.” JC sniffed. “Smells good.”

“That would be Chef Bass. He’s amazing in the kitchen…and everywhere else,” Justin said lightly, and JC laughed.

“Sit down. I’ll bring it out,” Lance called from the kitchen. JC and Justin obediently sat at the small table in the dining room, and Lance soon carried out steaming plates of chicken and pasta. He looked at JC, then at Justin. “This is dinner. You eat it.”

“We know, Lance,” Justin said, rolling his eyes.

“Well, you both look totally freaked. This part of the evening should be easy. We all know how to eat and talk together.” Lance sat down their plates and went back for his own. JC and Justin looked at each other.

“He reads minds,” JC said.

“If you only KNEW,” Justin mumbled.

They tried their best to enjoy dinner, talking as if it was just a normal night. JC had brought a bottle of wine, and though Justin protested that he hated the stuff, it was a sweet fruity beverage that he ended up downing three glasses of. By the time dinner was over, JC was a lot more relaxed, Justin was giggly, and it was Lance who was feeling nervous.

Lance cleared the table and quickly rinsed the dishes off, sipping at a glass of whiskey as he worked. The dull burn coated his throat and sent messages of “calm down” to his scattered brain and butterflied stomach. He returned to the dining room, but JC and Justin had moved to the living room. Lance went back and refilled his glass, then went to find them.

JC was sprawled out on the sofa, Justin sitting on the floor. They were laughing at something, but they stopped when Lance entered the room. “Don’t stop because of me,” he said lightly, sitting down next to Justin on the floor.

“I was just…uh…nevermind,” Justin said, shrugging. “It was only funny the first time.”

Lance looked up at JC, who was nervously playing with a lock of hair behind his ear. That was the well-known, “I’m really uncomfortable what do I do now?” JC motion, and he recognized it immediately. “You sure about this, C?”

“Uh, yeah,” JC said.

“Kiss him,” Lance said to Justin. Justin turned pink.

“Me?”

“You’re closer. And YOU’RE the reason we’re here in the first place,” Lance pointed out. Justin sighed and got up on his knees.

“Hi, Jayce,” he said, smiling down at his best friend.

“Hi,” JC said. He turned his face up for the kiss, then paused. “Wait a second.” JC struggled to sit up. “What did you say?”

“That Justin’s the reason why we’re doing this,” Lance said.

“He is?” JC looked confused.

“Yeah. Lance said that I’m the one you have a crush on, so we should…” Justin began.

“Wait a second,” JC repeated. He looked at Lance. “Justin’s not the one I have a crush on,” he said quietly.

“I’m not?”

“He’s not?” Lance asked.

Justin’s eyes widened. “Oh my God. It’s YOU, Lance.”


	7. Chapter 7

ON THE TABLE  
Seven

 

Lance stared at Justin as if he’d grown a second head. “ME? JC doesn’t want me,” he scoffed. He looked at JC, who was carefully studying the curls on Justin’s head as he knelt before him. “Right, Jayce?”

“Well, I didn’t, I mean, I did, kinda, and then I saw you guys and I…” JC’s eyes widened and he snapped his mouth shut.

Justin looked up at him. “When you WHAT?”

“Saw you,” JC said weakly.

“Saw us doing what?” Justin asked.

“Having sex,” JC answered in an incredibly small voice.

Lance sat down hard. “Where?”

“In the conference room…and in Joey’s pool cabana.”

“God, JC,” Justin said, disgusted. “Are you fucking spying on us or something? You’re a damn Peeping Joshua!”

“No! I came to meet you guys for lunch, remember? And they said you were done with your meeting, and I came up to the room and there you were on the table,” JC said, blushing at the memory. “And at Joey’s, I simply went in to change into my suit, and you guys were on the other side getting it on. Like I could avoid it!”

“Oh,” Justin said. “Sorry.”

“You really want me?” Lance asked him. JC bit his bottom lip.

“I know you and Justin are in love. I know you two are meant for each other. I just…you’re something special, Lance,” JC finished, blushing.

“You have a crush on him. How cute,” Justin said bitterly.

“JC, would you excuse us?” Lance grabbed Justin by the curls and pulled him up. “Come here, Justin.”

Lance dragged Justin out on to the back deck, closing the sliding glass door behind them. “God, Lance, that HURT!” Justin tenderly poked at his curls.

“You were being an asshole.”

“I was being an asshole? Hello, he is totally after my boyfriend!”

“I don’t remember acting this way when we thought JC was after YOU,” Lance pointed out. Justin thought for a moment.

“But I love you and you know I’d never leave you.”

“So you think I’m gonna drop you for JC?” Lance asked, touched.

“Yeah…I mean, he’s all smart and artsy and you two have a LOT more in common than you and I do,” Justin said.

“But I love YOU, Justin. I chose you way back when. You’ve always been it for me.” Lance smiled and touched Justin’s curls. “JC is a great guy, and I’m flattered at the way he feels, but he said it right. You and I are meant for each other, Justin.”

Justin blushed and ducked his head. Then he looked back up at Lance. “So, what do we do?”

“First of all, you apologize to JC. Then we see if he’s still interested.”

“You still wanna do this?” Justin gasped.

“Sure. It’s nice being the center of attention for once.”

“Lance, you’re always…”

“No, I’m not, Justin. Not when you and JC are in the same room with me. It’s nice being the most popular,” Lance said with a smile. “Apparently he got off on watching us. We’ll let him watch again, and then we’ll draw him in…how does that sound?”

“Good,” Justin said faintly.

“If you’re not into this, Justin…”

“No! I am…I just suddenly realized how hot you and JC would look together.”

“I was thinking the same thing about YOU and JC,” Lance said, chuckling. “Now, let’s go in and you can grovel.”

“Whatever,” Justin grumbled, but he walked back into the living room. “Jayce?”

“Yeah?” JC jumped to his feet nervously.

“I’m sorry I flipped out on you. It was wrong and I apologize.”

“It’s okay. I’m sorry I’ve been lusting after your boyfriend,” JC said, and Justin smiled.

“It’s an easy thing to do, I know.” Justin looked at Lance, who nodded. “Why don’t we take this upstairs?”

JC looked at him in amazement, then looked at Lance. Lance lazily leaned against the wall, his green eyes unreadable. “Um, okay.” He took Justin’s outstretched hand and followed him up the steps.


	8. Chapter 8

ON THE TABLE  
Eight

 

Justin led JC into the large master bedroom. Lance closed the door as he walked into the room after them. Justin smiled at JC. “You like watching?”

“No! I mean, well, yes, but I wasn’t trying to…”

“Shh.” Justin put a finger over JC’s lips and Lance was entranced. He had never seen Justin in action before with anyone but himself. “Just relax, okay, JC? Why don’t you sit down here?” Justin gave JC a gentle push into a large plush armchair near the bed. “You have a good view from here.” Justin turned to Lance, crooking his finger and motioning Lance over. “YOU come here.”

“Me?” Lance asked coyly, sauntering over.

“Yeah. YOU.” Justin kissed Lance, his hands sliding up through Lance’s hair. They both heard JC’s audible gulp and grinned. “I like you.”

“I like you, too.” Lance shoved at Justin’s tshirt and pushed it over his head. His hands danced up and down Justin’s back. “I like you a lot.”

“Mmmm…” Justin murmured as Lance kissed along his shoulder blade. “A lot,” he repeated breathlessly. Lance’s hands slid down to grasp Justin’s backside as they kissed again, his hands kneading Justin through his baggy jeans. Justin playfully shoved him away. “No fair. You gotta take something off, too.”

“Okay.” Lance kicked off his shoes and Justin raised an eyebrow. “Just kidding.” He pulled his shirt off and they heard JC whimper. Justin looked at JC and smirked. He walked behind Lance, pressing up against him. He kissed up and down Lance’s neck as his hands wandered over Lance’s chest, tweaking his nipples and following the lines of his abdominal muscles.

“You like this, JC?” Justin asked. JC bit his bottom lip and nodded. He pressed his legs together, feeling an erection like nothing he had ever experienced coming to attention between his legs. Justin bit down on Lance’s shoulder and he hissed, arching his back. “Lance likes it rough sometimes,” Justin confided.

“Hah. I think the rough sex whore in this room is YOU, baby boy,” Lance remarked, turning in Justin’s arms. He kissed Justin again, then undid the buttons of Justin’s button-fly jeans, pushing them down Justin’s long legs into a puddle on the floor. He smiled as he saw Justin’s cock hanging freely. “Ah…commando. What a pervert.”

“And who asked me to go commando as much as possible?” Justin asked haughtily.

“That would be me,” Lance answered, standing up and undoing his own pants. “But some of us have class.” He pushed at his boxers.

“Some of us are no fun,” Justin taunted, smiling at Lance.

“Oh, no fun?” Lance pushed Justin down to the bed, pressing his naked body against the long body beneath him. “I’ll show you fun.”

JC was almost gasping for breath. They were so beautiful together…long legs, smooth skin, muscles covered in a slight sheen of sweat. And they were so natural, acting as if he wasn’t even in the room.

“Oh…fuck, yes, Lance…” Justin gasped as Lance slid down to take him in his mouth. “Suck me, please…”

“Justin’s a beggar,” Lance told JC as he licked Justin like a lollipop. His pink tongue swirled around Justin’s head, and JC unconsciously ran his tongue over his own lips. “He begs for it.”

“Lance,” Justin whined, arching his hips up.

“Now now now, Justin, we have a guest.” Lance leaned on one arm, letting his hand roam over Justin’s cock and balls. “Who do you want to be in this picture, JC? You could be Justin, laying beneath me, or you could be me, taking Justin. Who do you want to be?”

JC closed his eyes. If he had ever heard of an unfair decision, this would be it. He wanted to see Lance above him, feel the thrusts, but in the same moment, he wanted to be Lance, thrusting into Justin and taking him hard and fast. He opened his eyes and Justin was smirking at him in a very superior way. JC’s eyes narrowed. “I wanna be you,” he said finally to Lance.


	9. Chapter 9

ON THE TABLE  
Nine

 

Justin’s smirk faded as JC slowly stood up. It was obvious that he thought HE’D be trading places with JC and not Lance. “Okay,” Lance said, grinning as he stepped back from the bed. “Can’t say that I blame you.” He took JC’s hand and led him to the foot of the bed. “Let me help you out here,” Lance whispered. He tugged at JC’s shirt and slowly pulled it over JC’s head. He tilted his head up and lightly kissed JC. He placed his hands on JC’s bare arms and felt the goosebumps that appeared. Lance pulled back and smiled. “Relax.”

“I am,” JC almost stuttered. Lance unbuckled JC’s belt and opened JC’s jeans. He slowly slid the pants to the floor, surprised to see JC going commando as well. JC’s cock was hard and red, and Lance had to make himself keep from touching it.

“There’s lube and condoms in that drawer.” Lance motioned to the nightstand. He then stood on tiptoe and licked a line from behind JC’s right ear down to his shoulder. “Sorry…I’ve always wanted to do that,” Lance confided. Justin’s eyes widened and Lance shrugged. Lance took JC’s place on the armchair, curling up into a sexy naked ball.

JC looked down at Justin, all nervousness gone. He smiled at Justin, running his hands down the inside of Justin’s thighs as he knelt at the edge of the bed. He kissed the inside of Justin’s knee and inhaled. “You just took a shower,” he observed.

“Uh, right before you guys got here,” Justin replied.

“Good,” JC said, and Justin gave Lance a confused look. Lance shrugged but said nothing. “Good,” JC repeated, grabbing Justin’s legs and pulling him closer to the edge of the bed. JC ran his slender fingers up the insides of Justin’s thighs again and grasped his hard cock.

“Uh…” Justin groaned, arching up. JC stroked hard and steady as his lips moved up Justin’s thighs. He skipped Justin’s cock and went right for his balls. “Oh, fuck,” Justin panted. “Holy fuck!”

Lance stared in amazement. He didn’t think JC was any kind of virgin, but he definitely didn’t think JC would move in for the kill so quickly, either. He clenched his hands into fists as he watched JC’s dark head move between Justin’s legs. “Mmmm…” JC moaned quickly, sucking one of Justin’s balls into his mouth and rolling his tongue around it.

“Fucking God…JC…” Justin panted, arching his hips up. JC moved his hand off Justin’s cock and held Justin’s hips down as he continued his works. Once Justin stopped moving, JC slid his hands under Justin’s backside and lifted him up. Justin’s legs automatically spread and it was JC’s turn to smirk.

“You’re a fucking whore, Timberlake,” JC said, licking down from Justin’s balls to his ass.

“No…oh fuck no…” Justin panted. “Not that…oh fuck…”

JC looked at Lance, momentarily concerned. “It’s okay…he’s just sensitive. He loves being rimmed, trust me,” Lance said. “But he won’t last long.”

“I don’t care HOW long he lasts,” JC said, running his tongue around in circles.

“Jayce…oh God you bastard…” Justin gasped. “Please…”

“You’re right, Lance. He IS a beggar.” JC pulled back and dug through the nightstand until he found what he wanted. He slicked two fingers with lubricant and moved them into Justin.

“Yeah…JC, please…”

JC adeptly pulled the condom down over his cock and lubed himself thoroughly. He positioned himself between Justin’s knees and carefully went inside. “Don’t see you smiling now, do I, Timberlake?” JC whispered so quietly that Lance didn’t even hear him.

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Justin snapped, and JC happily complied.

Justin arched up to meet every thrust and JC was soon panting for breath. Justin was holding out a lot longer than JC had expected. “Beg, little whore,” JC growled, reaching down and stroking Justin’s cock.

“Oh, shit…Jayce…” Justin gasped. His eyes fluttered closed. “Please…wanna cum so bad…”

“Then do it,” JC said in an incredibly low voice, thrusting hard and deep one last time before he came.

“Yes!” Justin screamed, cumming up onto his own chest. JC stroked until Justin’s cock emptied itself, then he slowly pulled out. He threw the condom away and stretched. He looked at Lance and blushed. Lance’s green eyes were wide and his mouth dropped open.

“Oh…uh…hi.” JC sat on another chair and curled up. Justin slowly sat up.

“What the fuck was THAT?”

“I…uh…you pissed me off a little, smirking at me like that.” JC looked at Justin. “Did I hurt you?”

“Hell, no! I just…we didn’t think…daymn…” Justin said weakly. JC blushed again.

“Okay.” Lance stood up and looked at JC. “My turn.”


	10. Chapter 10

ON THE TABLE  
Ten

 

“I sure as hell hope you don’t expect me to move,” Justin announced. “I don’t think I can move my legs.”

JC nodded his head briefly at the compliment, then looked at Lance. “Where…what do you want me to do?”

“C’mere,” Lance said, standing at the foot of the bed. JC bit his bottom lip and slowly walked over to him. “Why are you so scared? You weren’t scared a minute ago.”

“That was Justin…you’re…you’re you, Lance.”

“I’m glad we clarified who’s who,” Lance said with a smile. He stroked the lines of JC’s sweaty face. “Am I so scary?”

“You can be,” Justin said from his place on the bed. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“YOU stay out of this,” he said, his eyes never leaving JC’s face. “You like sex. Obviously, since Justin is temporarily paralyzed, you’re good at it. What are you afraid of?”

“Maybe I won’t be good enough,” JC whispered. “I mean, you have sex with JUSTIN on a regular basis. He’s sex on two legs. I…you’re a dream I’ve had for a while, Lance.”

“I need to go to the bathroom,” Justin muttered, suddenly regaining the use of his legs. He walked over to the adjoining bathroom and slammed the door. JC looked at the closed door and sighed.

“This isn’t gonna happen, is it?”

“He’s worried. Paranoid, actually. He thinks you’re gonna steal me from him.”

“Steal you? That thought didn’t even cross my mind,” JC said, but Lance smiled.

“You never were any kind of a good liar, Jayce.” Lance sat down on the bed and JC sat with him. “JC, I love you like a brother…which makes this some kind of scary incest thing, but we’ll ignore it,” Lance said with a grin. “And I find you incredibly attractive. But whatever happens here, ends here. You’re not going to steal me from Justin, no matter what you, or Justin, think. I love him, and I’ve loved him for years.”

“I know,” JC said softly. “I…when I saw you…it was just so much more than sex, you know? I want something like that…”

“Unfortunately you’re NOT going to be finding it with me. Are we clear on that?” Lance said firmly. JC slowly nodded. “Please don’t look so sad,” Lance begged.

“Why? Does it make you have second thoughts?” JC said hopefully, and Lance chuckled.

“Nope. Sorry.”

“Oh, well,” JC said with a sigh.

“You really rocked Justin’s world,” Lance said. “I’m impressed.”

JC blushed. “When I get testy, I get…aggressive.”

“I see.” Lance stood up. “Justin, I see you peeking through the crack in the door. Get your sexy booty in here and sit down.”

“You have eyes in the back of your head, I swear to God,” Justin said, coming out of the bathroom. He sat down on the armchair, tugging a blanket off the bed and wrapping it around himself. “Wake me when this is over.”

“Justin, you are NOT going to sleep, and you know it,” Lance snapped. “You’re gonna watch this, and you’re gonna like it, and you’re gonna think about it the next time I’m away and you’re gonna jack off to those thoughts.” Justin blushed and JC laughed. “Anyway…” he turned back to JC and pulled him by the hand. “Stand up.”

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to…I mean…sex with Justin took a lot out of me,” JC said, blushing.

“You’ll be able to, trust me.” Lance walked around JC and stood behind him. “I can be aggressive, too.” He lightly bit down on JC’s shoulder and JC hissed. “Yummy.” Lance licked a line up JC’s neck. “So, tell me, Jayce. In these fantasies of yours…were you the bottom or the top?” Justin grinned as he settled down in his chair. He knew that tone of voice. Lance was planning on basically fucking JC senseless. Justin had been in that place many times. It was a nice place to be.

“I was…uh…” JC stammered.

“Okay, let me rephrase. When you saw us…who was on top and who was on the bottom?”

“Well, um, in the office, uh, you were on top…and in the cabana…uh…Justin was on top,” JC managed to say.

“Hmmm…so you’ve seen me in both places.” Lance’s hand slid over JC’s chest and rested on his flat stomach. JC couldn’t see Lance, but he could feel his hardness, and he moaned. “Which made you hotter, Jayce? Did you wanna fuck me, or did you want me to fuck you?” He wiggled himself against JC’s backside and JC actually whimpered.

“I…I don’t…”

Lance lightly brushed some hair from the back of JC’s neck and began planting kisses on the top of his spine. “Ya know what I want?”

“N-no…”

“I’d really like to fuck you,” Lance whispered, and Justin could see the goosebumps appear on JC’s arms. He didn’t blame him. The Registered Porn Voice could turn the strongest man to oatmeal. “I wanna suck your cock until it’s good and hard again, then I wanna fuck you. What do you think about that?”

“Lance…” JC moaned as Lance’s hand slid down and slowly started to stroke.

“But first…I’d really like you to suck me.”

JC immediately fell to his knees and turned around. He took Lance’s hardness into his mouth and began to suck fast and steady. “Damn,” Justin murmured. He had felt the talent JC had in his mouth, but watching it was so different.

“Yes,” Lance whispered, closing his eyes and fisting his hands in JC’s long hair. He shoved himself into JC’s mouth, grunting as JC’s tongue lapped around the head of his cock. “Okay…okay…” Lance finally gasped, pulling away. JC looked up at him, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “On the bed,” he ordered, and JC scrambled up. He looked at Justin, who was giving him a knowing smirk. JC frowned, but didn’t move.

Lance ambled over to the nightstand and got out another condom. He picked up the lubricant from the floor, where JC had dropped it, and placed it on the bed near JC’s knees. Justin leaned towards the bed. “Lance sucks dick even better than you do, JC,” he informed JC, who whimpered again.

“I bet I won’t have to suck it for long,” Lance said, grabbing JC’s semi-erect cock and stroking it with his thumb. “I bet he gets hard good and quick…because he wants me to fuck him. Don’t you, JC?” Lance asked innocently, his thumb sliding down to JC’s balls and back up again.

“Yes…” JC moaned, closing his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re even getting ME hard again…” Justin muttered, making himself sit back and watch.

Lance slowly bobbed his head on JC’s cock. His tongue moved like a snake, down one side and back up, around in slow circles. JC moaned, grabbing at Lance’s hair. “Lance, that feels so good,” he gasped. One finger started rubbing slow circles around JC’s balls and he almost screamed, arching up into Lance’s mouth. He usually had fairly good recovery time, but this was incredible. “Lance…” JC moaned. He was soon painfully hard. “Lance…I…”

“Oh, good. You’re ready.” Lance smiled a sweet smile as he unrolled the condom onto his cock. He lubricated his fingers and played with JC for a while, sucking his cock as his fingers found JC’s prostate. JC was soon gasping for breath, begging Lance to please fuck him. Justin smiled in satisfaction, feeling a personal revenge in the way JC was pleading. Lance lubricated himself, then wrapped JC’s thin legs around his waist. He lifted JC’s hips and plunged inside.

“Lance…fuck…” JC yelled, closing his eyes.

“Open your eyes for me, JC. Look at me so you’ll have this to remember,” Lance said quietly, keeping his thrusts steady and quick.

JC’s blue eyes fluttered open, and he looked at Lance. “Lance,” he whispered, losing himself in the lust-filled green eyes.

“Fuck, JC, you’re tight…” Lance groaned, placing a hand on either side of JC’s head so he could prop himself up. He thrusted harder, and JC’s hips moved to meet each thrust. “So good…” Lance panted. JC ran his hands up Lance’s chest, settling them on Lance’s shoulders. His fingers bit down into Lance’s skin.

“Lance…you feel good…better than I thought…” JC said, trying to remember to breathe.

“I’m gonna cum soon…why don’t you reach down and touch yourself,” Lance said in his low breathless voice. “I bet you do it all the time, thinking of me…why don’t you do it now, while you have the real thing?”

“Lance…” JC whispered, stroking himself as he looked into Lance’s green eyes. “Lance…so…oh GOD…” JC felt the familiar feeling and he closed his eyes. “Lance…” he grunted, cumming hard and fast.

Lance sat up slightly and grasped JC’s hips, pumping in as hard and fast as he could. “Gonna cum…oh fuck…cumming…” Lance panted, thrusting one last time. He closed his eyes, letting himself go. He finally pulled out and got up. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

JC looked at Justin. “Is…is he okay?”

“Yeah. He’s just fine. He always goes in and cleans up like that.” Justin smiled at JC. “Told you he was good, didn’t I?”

“Yeah.” JC closed his eyes, then opened them again. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Sharing him.”

“That was his decision, not mine,” Justin said with a shrug. JC leaned on one arm.

“No, it was yours. If you would have said no, he never would have agreed to it all,” JC told him. “I need to be honest…I thought…hoped…that if I could turn him on in here, I could turn him on outside this room as well.” Justin’s eyes widened. “But it would never work. He loves you so much, Justin.”

Justin was saved from replying by Lance’s entrance into the bedroom. “Move over, Jayce. Me and Justin need room, too.” JC moved over and Lance laid down. Justin snuggled up behind him, throwing an arm over Lance’s waist. Justin and Lance soon fell asleep, but JC lay awake for a long time, watching them.


	11. Chapter 11

ON THE TABLE  
Eleven

 

Lance woke up in a warm cocoon of Justin. He opened his eyes and tried to see JC. The room was dimly lit, so Lance assumed it was probably very early morning. JC hugged one pillow while laying his head on another one, looking like a small child hugging a stuffed animal. Lance sighed. He truly did care for JC, but not in the way that JC wanted. This morning was going to be very uncomfortable.

Lance wiggled out of Justin’s embrace enough to be able to sit up and see the clock. It was 5:30. He sighed again, wide awake. “Wha’s goin’ on?” Justin mumbled sleepily.

“Nothing, babe. It’s early. Go back to sleep,” Lance said, running a hand over Justin’s curls.

“Mkay. Love you, Lance.”

“Love you, too.” Lance carefully climbed out of the bed and found a pair of Justin’s sweatpants. He pulled them on, then dug through drawers to find a sweatshirt. A pair of Justin’s socks completed his morning outfit. He smiled as he realized what kind of picture he’d make in Bop or 16, dressed this way, his hair all over the place. Lance leaned over the bed and kissed Justin’s cheek. Justin smiled in his sleep. Lance looked at JC, who seemed incredibly lonely. Lance walked around the bed and gently kissed JC’s cheek as well.

 

Lance was finishing the newspaper and listening to the news on the public radio station when Justin stumbled into the room. “Good morning, sunshine,” Lance said. “Coffee’s ready.”

“Good.” Justin made it to the counter, where he poured himself a mug of coffee. He dug through cabinets with his eyes still basically closed, poured himself cereal, then came to the table. He didn’t speak again until the bowl of cereal was almost empty. “You’ve been up a long time.”

“Yeah…couldn’t sleep,” Lance said, shrugging. “It was nice, though. I can’t remember the last time I could sit down and read an entire newspaper.”

“You’re worried about JC,” Justin said. “Am I right?”

“Yeah,” Lance said. “He has quite the crush.” Lance looked flattered and a bit embarrassed.

“I heard what you said to him,” Justin said softly. “Thank you, Lance. I was really afraid that he’d take you from me.”

“No one could take me from you.” Lance picked up Justin’s hand and kissed the knuckles. “You’re stuck with me.”

“Oh, damn,” Justin said, but he smiled.

JC wandered into the kitchen about a half-hour later. “Good morning, Jayce. I didn’t expect you up yet,” Lance said, glancing at the clock. It was almost nine.

“Yeah, well, the bed was really empty,” JC said with a tiny smile. “Justin, you got any tea?”

“Um, no,” Justin said. “Sorry.”

“No problem. I should roll out, anyway. Go home and sleep in my own bed, you know.” JC turned to leave the kitchen.

“Jayce, wait,” Justin said quickly. “Don’t go yet. We need to talk.”

“About what?” JC said. “There’s nothing to say. Last night was incredible, it won’t happen again. You guys are happy and in love. The end.”

“What about you?” Lance said gently. “You’re part of this, too.”

“No. Last night I was part of it. Today, it’s back to Justin and Lance, with JC on his own.” JC smiled. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine. This was a nice fantasy to have come true.” JC looked at Justin. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Justin whispered.

“I’ll see you guys later.” JC went upstairs to dress.

“We won’t be hearing from him for a while,” Lance said. Justin sighed and nodded.

 

No one heard from JC for over a week. Joey went and banged on the door and all the first floor windows, but no one answered. Justin called the house every day, while Lance kept up a constant barrage of calls to JC’s cellphone.

“I don’t know what to do!” Justin said to Chris one day. “Lance is beside himself with guilt.” After JC had been incommunicado for three days, Lance and Justin had come clean with the other two about what had happened.

“You guys didn’t do anything wrong. You know how JC is. Suffering artist and all,” Chris said cheerfully. “He’ll turn up.”

“I’m worried, Chris. He seemed okay with it at first, I mean, we didn’t force him or anything.”

“Of course you didn’t,” Chris said consolingly.

“I’m sorry, Chris, but I don’t feel like playing ball today,” Justin said, sighing. “Mind if I go home and just hang with Lance?”

“Of course not. Go ahead.” Chris waved goodbye to Justin, then went back into his house, deep in thought.

 

JC dragged himself out of bed on the morning of the eighth day. Eight days since he had been able to experience the dream that was Lance. Sex with Justin was wonderful, too, but Lance…

JC frowned. He needed to stop. He wondered sometimes if he was more in love with the idea of loving someone else’s boyfriend than he was with the actual person. JC had always had a tendency for the dramatic, and he almost felt like he was enjoying being depressed and feeling sorry for himself.

JC unlocked the front door and went out for the newspaper. He froze on the step, his mouth falling open. Toilet paper hung from everything it could possibly hang from. It hung from the trees and bushes. It hung from the mailbox. It hung around the pillars of the front porch. It even ran up and down the driveway in neat, even lines. “Oh my GOD!” JC gasped, then he smiled. Then, for the first time in a week, he laughed.

“That’s a great sound to hear,” a familiar voice said. JC saw Chris walk around the corner of the house. “Took you long enough to get out here, you damn lazyass.”

“I should have known it was you,” JC said. “Only you are still this juvenile.”

“Hey, you laughed, didn’t you?” Chris pointed out.

“Wanna come in?”

“No…I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Okay.”

“Remember how I told you I had threesomes before?”

“Uh, yeah,” JC said warily.

“I was wondering if you’d be interested in participating in a threesome with me…with one condition.” Chris fidgeted nervously.

“What condition?”

“There’s no girl.”

“Um, okay…”

“And no other guy, either,” Chris added quickly.

“But that wouldn’t be a threesome. It would just be you and me,” JC said confused.

“Yeah. Um, right. That’s the condition. Only me and you,” Chris said.

“But I don’t…” JC began, then he suddenly caught on. “Chris…”

“Ya know how you’ve been all into Lance, and wanting him and everything? And how much it sucked because he was with Justin?” Chris said. JC looked shocked. “Yeah, um, they told us all about it. Anyway, all that time, I’ve been into you, and it’s sucked because you’ve been into Lance. So, uh, I figured if I just out and out propositioned you, you might possibly say yes.”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“Oh, uh, okay. I was just, you know, asking.” Chris turned and started back down the driveway.

“I don’t want just that,” JC called after him, and Chris froze. “I’m not the casual threesome type. If it’s just gonna be you and me, it’s just gonna be you and me all the time…and not just in bed. You interested in exploring that…finding out if it will work between us?”

“Uh, sure,” Chris said, a broad grin covering his face.

“NOW will you come in and have breakfast with me?”

“Yeah.” Chris bounced in the door, stopping to kiss JC’s cheek on the way by.  
THE END


End file.
